


star tears

by cowprintpillow



Category: Obey Me, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Devildom (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), F/M, Lesson 16 (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) Spoilers, belphegor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowprintpillow/pseuds/cowprintpillow
Summary: FEMALE MC X BELPHEGORstar tears disease- The illness born from subjects of unrequited love in which the patient start to cry coloured tears similar to stars; hence the name. Along with the coloured tears, often there is a crystalline sound or similar noises when a tear shatters on a solid plan.The disease affects the victim eyes, making them turn color blind and, in rare cases, make the victim lose sight.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	star tears

**Author's Note:**

> first time posting on ao3. fyi, this is angst

“i love you too,”

**_star tears-_ ** _ Like Hanahaki disease, the cause of Star Tears is a situation of unrequited love by the person you love. _

_ If the symptoms are severe/the person has a serious case of the star tear disease, their photoreceptors cease to function and they go color blind. In rare cases, they may also suffer memory loss _ .

__

the pitter patter of the rain made it easier for him to slip into sleep, the cow print pillow tucked between his arms, his face hidden by his white tipped hair and body enveloped with the blanket. it hardly rained in devildom, so it was a pleasant surprise. 

he opened his eyes in another realm. ah, it must be a dream. he’s used to being in dreams all the time. it was why he always felt so tired, he never really got to rest.

a figure walked by him, hair flowing - though there was no wind. she was dressed in all white - as if she was an angel sent by the heavens. he turned immediately, reaching out his hand to stop her. she was getting further and further away from him. he started chasing after her, desperate to see her face again, to feel her caresses. no matter how fast he ran, he couldnt catch up. the faster he ran, the further she was. like the stunning sun in the sky, he couldn’t reach her.

he knew it was just a dream. he knew that she wasn’t truly there. why would she come back after what he’s done? why would she forgive him when her blood was on his hands? he fell to the ground, legs weak. a rain of blood poured down - rubbing salt to the wound. he looked to his hands, covered in the blood of his loved one. his breathing became ragged, eyes wide with panic. he begged for it to be over. for the memory of that night to haunt him no longer. 

his wished was fulfilled, the rain stopped pouring and the blood disappeared. only this time, it was the memory of the last time he talked to her. the last time he saw her.

“Belphie? what are you doing up here?” MC appeared. the scene had changed to the astronomy room, the walls and ceilings beautifully decorated with bright stars.

“Are you really gonna leave?” the Belphegor in his dream refused to look at MC. Belphegor turned away from her, hoping that she wouldnt see his sadness. he felt that showing affection was a sign of weakness. he had already exposed so much of himself to MC, he couldnt bear to see her leave. he only realised now that he had been too dependent on her. he had taken her for granted and now she’s leaving him alone again. he didnt want to end up back in the attic all day. it was cold and lonely. he wanted to always be beside her. to feel her warmth and hear her voice. yet he knew he had to let her go.

“i wish i could stay, but i have to go now,” MC turned around, “come on, lets go,”

“wait.” he pinched the fabric of her shirt.

“hm?”

“i need to tell you something,” Belphegor gulped nervously,

His heart was beating so loudly, he could barely hear anything else. His eyes couldn’t focus on her, so he looked down, refusing to let her see his miserable state.

“i love you,” he finally said outloud. it was different from what he had expected. he thought the heavy feeling on his chest would go away, he thought his nervousness would disappear the moment he confessed. he never thought he would be so nervous that his hands would sweat, shaking and clammy just from saying those three words. 

“Belphie..” MC looked him, noticing his hands shaking. She looked at his head, he didnt look up and she was glad he didnt. because to her, he was pitiful. the youngest brother, her murderer. how could she learn to love someone like him? 

“i love you too,” she lied, the words rolling gracefully on her tongue. she was already used to lying to him. she always had to. it was the only way to get to the person that she actually loved.

“goodbye Belphie,” she hesitantly pecked the top of his head and left, convinced that Belphegor didnt realise she was lying.

  
  


he couldnt get up from the ground, his arms were holding him up, eyes stuck on the floor. he wanted to believe her. he wanted to smile and be happy. she said she loved him back. wasn’t that what he wanted?

but his face contorted as he screamed, hands punching the ground.

star tears fell, littering the black floor and creating a galaxy. a jingling sound filled the room.

she lied. 

he cried violently, morphing into his demon form. he flew into a rage, throwing and destroying everything he could get his hands on. the star tears continued falling, no matter how much his eyes hurt, they fell like a waterfall and although the constellations around the room had disappeared when he clawed the device, the floor shone with stars. 

he scratched the door of the room, leaving visible marks. he wanted to run to her. to tell her to love him. he twisted the door handle but it couldn’t open.

“Belphie, she’s gone,” a voice came from the other side. 

he recognised that voice. the gentle voice that made him the way he is now. the only person MC truly loved.

“OPEN THE DOOR!” he shouted, voice cracking. he sobbed even harder. he was sick of the stars. he could barely see now, his vision a bright yellow. he punched a hole through the door. his hands were red and his nails were bleeding, but he couldn’t care less. 

“i, i need her,” he started hiccuping, his throat was burning, it felt like he was on fire. he reached out his arm through the hole, trying to grab ahold of his brother.

“beel, please,”

  
  


the dream faded, his surroundings fragmenting and crumbling around him. he fell through the darkness below, eyes empty. he hated being revisited by his memories every night. he hated sleeping. he hated having to wake up to nothing. he stared at the void everyday until he fell asleep. his dreams were the only places where he could see colours, where he could see people. when he wakes up, he knew that he would be staring at the void, vision completely gone because of her.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
